princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaibutsu Oujo
Synopsis The story follows a young middle schooler, Hiro Hiyorimi, whose sister got a job as a live-in maid at a mansion. Hiro and his sister's parents are deceased, and since then, they have moved from relative to relative, and haven't seen each other for years. Once his sister, Sawawa Hiyorimi, got the job as a live-in maid, she sent him a postcard inviting him to live with her in the mansion. Hiro accepts the offer, and moves to Sasanaki; after finding the mansion seemingly deserted, he begins wandering around town looking for Sawawa. Meanwhile, a girl in a black gothic dress is seen on top of a cart pulled by a small maid. A car hit the maid and bounces off, crushing Hiro (in the anime Hiro saved the girl from falling i-beams but got crushed in the process). Having died soon after the accident, his body was carried to a morgue. The girl shows up and drips a drop of her blood onto his body (inserting a small flame into him in the anime). Hours later, he awakes in the hospital morgue, trying to remember everything. He later runs out of the morgue, hearing staff members of the hospital yell about a walking corpse. He begins wandering around town again, suddenly have a desire to go to the mansion. As he wanders, he sees that the lights in mansion he found boarded up earlier, are on. He walks toward the mansion, finding the girl and her maid he saw earlier in a battle with a pack of dogs and a wolf-man she addresses as Wildman. After the maid easily, wielding a tree trunk, dispatches the dogs, Wildman suddenly dives toward her, making Hiro suddenly feel that he wants to protect her. He jumps in front of her, and ends up being impaled by Wildman's claws. The girl counter-attacks as Wildman recovers from the interference, and strikes the sword straight through his head. As Wildman lay dying on the ground, he says he has shown disrespect, and asks for forgiveness. The girl acted like she understood, and asked him if the reason for betraying her was because his family was being held hostage. She then sees Hiro laying on the ground. She walks over to Hiro with her maid, and looks down at him; she asks him how it feels to die twice in one day. Hiro just says he's glad that she's safe. She calls him fortunate, and tells him about her resurrecting him, how he needs to keep drinking her blood to survive (In the anime, a life flame is being "burnt" on Hiro's chest everytime he "dies"), that she made him her Blood Warrior, and that she is a princess of the Monster Kingdom, a member of the Royal Family. She tells Hiro to address herself as "Hime," which is Japanese for "princess." The maid turned out to be a gynoid named Flandre. Hime and her siblings are to kill each other in a competition for the throne to the Monster Kingdom, and use various methods to do so. They meet others along the series, such as the half-werewolf Riza Wildman and Reiri Kamura the vampire. Together, they fight off the dangers sent to attack them, sometimes alongside/against Hime's siblings. Main Characters *Hiro Hiyorimi *Lillianne von Phoenix (Hime) *Sawawa Hiyorimi *Flandre *Riza Wildman *Reiri Kamura See Also: Characters Volumes Kaibutsu Ōjo has a total of 19 volumes and is finished as of current. see Princess Resurrection Volumes Original Sound Track Princess Resurrection OST - Sympathy for the Belonephobia is the official soundtrack of the anime television series Princess Resurrection, was released on 3 October 2007. Track List: #Umagakoi (Bloody Baptisma) #Suspandu Otome #Jigoku no Kyuuketsu Parade #Chinure Yajuu Bukyoku #Saturnus no Sangeki #Butou Kumo Midnight #Insomnia no Yume Guilliotine #Outeki Ketsuzoku (vocal) #Bokusatsu Rock #Houmagakoi (Hieronymusic Vibration) #Beronephobia ni Sasageru Ballad #Mikadzuki no Kaibutsu Teien #Tokeijikake no Seibozou #Hakai Conductor #Igyou no Sadame #Kichiku Odoru Fukaki Mori #Beronephobia no Bansankai #Rouzaiku no Ragtime #Hisamadzuite Ashi wo Oname (Strings Arranged) #Oumagakoi (vocal) #Kizuguchi ni Hasami wo Tatete #Saraba Itoshiki Chainsaw #Owari naki Sousoukyoku #Tenshi Ronsha no Serenade #Tou Hikari, Aru wa Sono Hoteri #Kakusei Beronephobia #666 Banme no Genzai #Shukumei ni Aragaishi Mono #Zenmetsu Hakaba Yori Ai wo Komete #OP: BLOOD QUEEN (TV SIZE) / Misato Aki #ED: Hisamadzuite Ashi wo Oname / Ali Project (TV Size) Anime/Manga/OVA Differences *In the anime, members of the Royalty uses the Flame of Life to resurrect corpses. In the manga and OVA, they use their blood. *The manga and OVA are considerably bloodier and more violent than the anime. Of course, there are still a good deal of blood in the anime where applicable. *The characters in the anime look considerably different from their manga counterparts, while the OVA largely kept the manga's character style. *In the manga, Ciel was activated by Zeppeli 10 hours before he ran into Flandre. In the anime its 10 days. *In the manga, Hiro died when a van that bounced off Flandre crushed him; in the anime, he was crushed by I-beams pushing Hime out of the way. *The order of episodes in the anime differs from the manga but has the same format of the story. *In the anime, Ryu-Ryu is not a blood warrior but still resides with Sherwood along with the other two pandas. Category:Manga, Anime & OVA